La famille d'Agron
by Tsukian-chan
Summary: En revenant d'une mission confiée par Spartacus, Agron et ses compagnons s'attaquent à un convoi romain dans lequel se trouvent des esclaves. Agron va devoir prendre soin d'une petite fille qui refuse désormais de le quitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un moment que l'idée de cette fic me trottait dans la tête, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce couple.**

 **Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf pour mes OC Freyja et Cara**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis quelques minutes et Nasir sentait s'assombrir son humeur autant que le ciel. Agron et les autres n'étaient toujours pas rentré et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils devraient être revenus. Nasir arrêta ce qu'il faisait au moment où il entendit les acclamations de joie venant de la cour du temple signifiant le retour d'Agron et de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans un nouveau port dans le but de libérer une cargaison d'esclaves afin de disposait de plus d'hommes capables de se joindre et de défendre leur cause. Le Syrien s'arrêta sous le perron du temple où une multitude de nouveaux visages, pivotant dans tous les sens, prenant connaissance de leur nouvel environnement. Nasir fut étonner de trouver des femmes et même quelques enfants parmi eux. L'inquiétude le prit quand il ne vit pas Agron, le Germain aurait normalement dû être à la tête du groupe. Il continua à chercher le gladiateur des yeux. Ce dernier lui apparut finalement à la fin de la petite troupe, Nasir amorça un mouvement pour aller l'accueillir mais se stoppa devant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Son géant avait dans ses bras une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq printemps, des cheveux blonds clairs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et deux émeraudes en guise de yeux d'une teinte un peu plus claire que ceux d'Agron. Elle paraissait vraiment minuscule dans la cale du gladiateur mais son expression sereine montrait qu'elle se plaisait là où elle était. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du Germain qui semblait mal à l'aise mais la joie illumina ses traits quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le syrien. Cela sortit ce dernier de sa transe et bientôt les deux hommes firent rapidement leur chemin l'un vers l'autre. La petite sembla se recroqueviller sous le regard curieux de Nasir qui releva son visage vers son amant, une question silencieuse pouvait s'y lire.

_ _Elle refuse de me quitter depuis que l'on a libéré son groupe, ils étaient dans des chariots en direction d'un marché pour y être vendu_. Nasir hocha la tête, satisfait de l'explication, mais curieux de la raison de l'enfant de choisir le Germain qui du premier abord ne paressait pas comme le plus accueillant des hommes avec sa stature imposante et sa mine le plus souvent renfrognée. Il se reconcentra sur la petite fille.

_ _Bonjour. Quel est ton nom, petite ?_ La petite fille le regarda incertaine avant de se tourner vers Agron comme pour lui demander son aide mais elle n'émit aucun son. Le géant prit alors la parole :

_ _Je n'ai pas pu lui arracher une seule parole, je pense qu'elle est muette_. Il s'adressa ensuite à la fillette. _Tu peux faire confiance à Nasir, il est celui qui tient mon cœur, tu es en sécurité avec lui._ Nasir se sentit rougir face à cette déclaration, l'enfant quant à elle fit un hochement de tête timide au bout de quelques secondes.

_ _Agron !_ le dénommé se retourna vers la provenance de la voix pour voir Spartacus se diriger vers lui. _Je suis heureux de ton retour sain et sauf, tu ramènes plus de monde que prévu_. Tout comme Nasir il porta un regard interloqué vers la fillette. Agron entreprit d'expliquer au chef des rebelles l'épisode imprévu sur le chemin du retour au camp.

 **Retour en arrière**

Agron était heureux, la libération de nouveaux hommes taillés pour la guerre s'était passé sans encombre, après l'épisode de Sedullus, il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas choisir les guerriers en fonction du peuple auxquels ils appartenaient. Cette fois c'était un navire avec des hommes d'origines très diverses qu'ils avaient visés. Agron étaient en tête du groupe Donar à ses côtés. Ils entendirent les bruits d'un convoi de chariots. Agron fit signe à tous de se cacher derrière des fourrés près d'eux. Les deux Germains regardèrent les chariots avec intérêt.

_ _Devrions-nous l'attaquer ? Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de soldats même si les autres ne sont pas armés nous avons une chance, avec un peu de chance nous trouverons des vivres et des glaives. Nous sommes encore loin du campement, il ne risque pas de découvrir sa position._ Agron réfléchit à la proposition de Donar, ses arguments avaient du sens. Quand les chariots furent pratiquement à leur portée Agron fit un signe de tête à son compagnon montrant son accord. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes l'instant propice avant de se jeter avec un cri de guerre sur les soldats qui avaient en charge la protection du convoi, les hommes qu'ils avaient libérés les suivirent sans hésitation. Le combat fut bref à eux seul Agron et Donar abattirent la majorité de leurs ennemis et les autres, bien que faisant face à des hommes armés seulement de leur point, ne firent pas le poids face à la supériorité numérique des anciens esclaves. Rapidement les hommes expirèrent leur dernier souffle. Agron fit signe de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les chariots, des exclamations de joie fusèrent face à la nourriture et les armes qui se dévoilèrent. Il avait pris la bonne décision, Spartacus en serait heureux. Le Germain se dirigea vers le dernier chariot du convoi, il arracha rapidement la corde qui le tenait fermé et fit ainsi face à des visages de femmes et d'enfant apeurés. Vu les colliers et l'état de leur vêtement il ne faisait aucun doute que c'étaient des esclaves, sûrement amenés à un marché pour y être vendu.

_ _Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, vous pouvez sortir, vous êtes libre maintenant._ Les femmes s'entre regardèrent, incertaines. Devant leur hésitation Agron reprit la parole.

_ _Je suis un des esclaves qui ont choisi de suivre Spartacus, nous pouvons vous mener auprès de lui là où vous serez en sécurité_. À la mention du légendaire gladiateur, les expressions se muèrent en surprise, finalement une première esclave se leva une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, dans la vingtaine, tenant la main de deux enfants. Les autres lui emboîtèrent bientôt le pas. Jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus personne dans la charrette, du moins c'est ce que cru Agron jusqu'au moment où il aperçut le mouvement d'une petite silhouette dans le fond. Il se retourna vers les femmes.

_ _Il y a encore un enfant là-dedans_. Une femme rousse prit la parole.

_ _C'est une fillette mais elle refuse de se laisser approcher et se débat dès qu'on la touche_. Agron émit un grognement devant la complication mais il refusait d'abandonner une enfant en plein milieu de la forêt, les Romains n'étaient pas le seul danger dans ce monde. Il monta dans le chariot pour aller chercher la fillette. Il l'a sentie de tendre à son approche, il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit devant elle. Même ainsi sa forme restait imposante.

_ _Bonjour, je me nomme Agron_ , il chuchota. _Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant personne ne te fera du mal_. L'enfant le regarda mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Agron se retient d'encore grogner. La patiente n'était pas son fort. _Tu ne veux pas sortir dehors ? Il fait sombre ici, personnellement je n'aime pas trop rester ici, la forêt est mieux_. La petite le regarda semblant cette fois curieuse. Agron décida d'en profiter pour utiliser une ruse qu'il employait souvent avec Duro quand il était petit, il lui fit un sourire éclatant révélant ses fossettes. _En plus avec un peu de chance nous pourrons voir une déesse des bois ou des ruisseaux, on dit qu'elles sont très belles. Alors tu veux venir ?_ La jeune fille le regarda avant de prudemment se lever et tendre les bras vers le gladiateur. Cela eut pour effet de le figer quelques secondes sous la surprise avant de maladroitement prendre la fillette dans ses bras. Donar le regarda surpris, mais un regard d'Agron lui intima de ne faire aucune remarque. La femme qui lui avait parler plus tôt s'approcha de lui.

_ _C'est un vrai exploit que tu as réalisé là, depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle est avec nous, aucune n'a réussi à même lui arracher une parole_. Cela interpella le gladiateur.

_ _Aucune de vous ne la connaît ?_

_ _Non elle n'a été ajoutée au convoi il y a quelques jours. On ne connaît même pas son nom._

_ _Nous verrons ça plus tard. Que chacun prenne autant d'arme et de nourriture qu'il peut, il faut s'éloigne de la route et mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et ce lieu avant que quelqu'un ne découvre le convoi_. Donar fit un signe de tête à son compagnon en accord et tout le monde se mit à la tâche.

La jeune fille de plus tôt se mit aux côtés d'Agron qui prit une seconde pour la détailler. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus que la mi-vingtaine, elle devait faire la même taille que Nasir, elle possédait de jolies courbes, ses cheveux d'un roux foncé se démarquaient encore plus avec la blancheur de sa peau qu'on pouvait deviner sans imperfection malgré la saleté qui la recouvrait. Elle ne devait pas être esclave depuis longtemps ou alors elle avait bénéficier de la faveur de son maître. Dans l'ensemble Agron ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle soit belle. Elle sourit en attrapant le regard du Germain.

_ _Merci de nous avoir libéré, jamais nous aurions cru pouvoir avoir cette chance_.

_ _Aucun remerciement n'est nécessaire, chacun devrait pouvoir jouir de la liberté_. _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_ _Mon nom est Cara_.

_ _Cara, puis-je te la confier ?_ Agron désigna la fillette toujours dans ses bras.

_ _Bien sûr._

Agron voulut déposer la fillette dans les bras de la jeune femme mais celle-ci resserra sa prise autour du cou du gladiateur refusant de la lâcher.

_A _llons petite je ne peux pas te garder dans mes pas pendant tout le trajet, Cara sera mieux prendre soin de toi._ Mais la fillette secoua violemment la tête montrant clairement son désaccord. Agron tenta alors une nouvelle fois de transférer l'enfant à la jeune femme mais elle commença à pleurer et le gladiateur sentit la panique monter en lui ne sachant pas comment réagir.

_ _Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu la gardes avec toi pour le moment._

Voilà comme Agron s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper d'une petite fille sous les moqueries amicales de Donar et il était sûr qu'une fois de retour au Vésuve il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

 **Fin du Flashback**

_ _Tu as eu raison de les libérer en plus les armes et les vivres que tu rapportes sont plus que bienvenues_. _Quant à cette petite, il semble que tu vas devoir t'en occuper pour le moment._

_ _Es-tu séreux Spartacus ! Je suis un combattant pas une nourrisse_. Nasir voyant que l'explosion de son amant effrayait la petite blonde prit sur lui de le calmer.

_ _Agron cela est sûrement l'affaire de quelques jours, le temps que la fillette comprenne qu'elle est en sécurité parmi nous, en plus tu n'es pas seul il me semble, je suis là et Naevia et les autres aussi._ Agron voulut protester mais la raison lui dit que c'était inutile et le regard appuyer de son amant finit de le convaincre, ses deux perles noires seraient vraiment sa perte. Les paroles de Nasir étaient sensées et au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de laisser la fillette se débrouiller toute seule, comme il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner dans la forêt. Le Germain poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Spartacus.

_ _Très bien Nasir et moi allons s'occuper d'elle._

_ _Merveilleux, accordes-toi un peu de repos, tu l'as mérité. Je vais demander à Donar de me faire le rapport de l'expédition, je vais demander aux autres de prendre en charge les nouveaux venus._ Le Germain ne protesta pas devant la promesse de repos. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du temple pour atteindre le semblant de chambre dont des rideaux faisaient office de porte et où lui et Nasir partageaient leur couche qui était constituée d'un tas de couvertures et de fourrure à même le sol. Il installa la petite blonde sur cette dernière.

_J _e vais chercher de quoi vous restaurer._ Agron hocha la tête en signe de gratitude et s'installa à côté de l'enfant. Celle-ci le regarda faire, curieuse. Sentant des yeux sur lui, l'ancien gladiateur se tourna vers la source de ce regard, mal à l'aise.

_ _Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Ah, oui c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas parler_ … _Sache que tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe mais un jour cela viendra_. La fillette n'esquissa aucun mouvement pouvant montrer qu'elle comprenait les paroles de l'adulte. Elle continuait simplement de le fixer sans ciller et Agron fit la même chose ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants. C'est ainsi que les retrouva Nasir, les deux les yeux dans les yeux, immobile et ne se rendant pas compte de la présence du syrien jusqu'à qu'ils entendent le rire de ce dernier ce qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

_ _Que faîte vous, vous deux ? Un concours de regards ?_

_ _Euh non… nous…discutions ?_

_ _Ah elle devait être bien sérieuse votre discussion._ Se moqua la basané. _Tiens mange pendant que c'est encore chaux._ Agron accepta le bol tendu après quoi Nasir s'accroupit devant la blonde et lui tendit un bol semblable.

_ _Toi aussi il faut que tu manges_. La jeune fille hésita mais prit finalement ce qu'on lui présentait et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au Germain qui avait commencé à manger elle fit de même avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme après la première bouchée. Les trois mangèrent dans un silence serein.

_ _Au fait, aucun des autres esclaves que vous avez libérés n'a pu te dire quoi que ce soit sur elle ?_

_ _Non pas même son nom._

_ _C'est embêtant, nous allons devoir lui en trouver un dans ce cas._ Nasir posa son regard sur l'enfant attirant son attention.

_ _Puisque tu ne peux pas parler sa te dérange que l'on te choisisse un nom ?_ Nasir lui sourit pour la rassurer et la jeune fille montra son accord. _Quel nom pourrait-on de donner … Tu as une idée Agron ?_ Le concerné réfléchit.

_ _Que dirais-tu de Freyja, c'est une déesse de mon peuple, celle de la fertilité et de l'amour._ Nasir sembla heureux de cette trouvaille et il n'était pas le seul car quand les deux adultes se tournèrent pour demander à la fillette si cela lui plaisait ils se retrouvèrent devant un visage souriant.

_ _Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il est temps pour les gladiateurs et les petites filles de se mettre au lit._

C'est à ce moment qu'Agron réalisa que Freyja dormirait avec eux cette nuit et les prochaines certainement ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de son Syrien alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie après presque une semaine de séparation. Nasir sembla savoir à quoi il pensait car il lui fit un sourire moqueur, ses yeux semblant briller de malice. Le géant eut une moue en guise de réponse. Bientôt les trois étaient installés sur les couvertures, la petite entre les deux adultes.

_ _Çà te plairait une histoire avant de dormir Freyja ?_ La jeune fille acquiesça à la proposition de Nasir.

_ _Il était une fois une grande reine, qui habitait dans les contrées chaudes..._ La petite écoutait attentivement l'histoire du Syrien mais ne parvint pas à rester éveillée bien longtemps. Nasir sourit tendrement quand il vit que les deux autres avaient migré dans le monde des rêves. Le bras d'Agron était venu s'enrouler autour d'eux, les tenants serrés. L'ancienne esclave remonta la couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

xxxx

Le lendemain le Syrien fut le premier éveiller. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres occupants de la pièce mais Freyja l'entendit se lever. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de regarder Nasir.

_ _Désoler je t'ai réveillé. Tu as faim ?_ La petite blonde hocha la tête. _Bien, je vais aller chercher à manger._ À la surprise de l'ancienne esclave Freyja se leva et vient lui prendre la main avant de le regarder dans l'attente. _Tu veux venir avec moi ?_ L'enfant hocha à nouveau la tête.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce du temple qui servait de réserve pour la nourriture, comme il était encore très tôt, le soleil commençant à peine à se lever, ils ne croisèrent pratiquement personne, mais la curiosité en voyant la petite fille aux côtés de Nasir était présente à chaque fois. Ce dernier, une fois arrivé à destination, prit du pain et un peu de viande séché. Il en confia une partie à Freyja. Quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre ils trouvèrent Agron debout finissant de se vêtir après avoir profité d'être seul pour faire un brin de toilette. Quand il vit les deux d'entre eux ensemble, il fut surpris mais soulagé, elle semblait avoir prit goût à Nasir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Agron se savait incapable de prendre soin d'un enfant tout seul, même s'il s'était toujours occupé de Duro, il y avait eu très peu de différence d'âge et leurs parents étaient avec eux. Nasir, lui, semblait plus à l'aise. Sûrement car son rôle en tant qu'esclave favori l'avait amené à avoir en charge les autres esclaves et à s'occuper d'eux. Il accueillit son amant avec un baiser et ébouriffa les cheveux de Freyja qui repoussa rapidement sa main et essaya de lisser ses cheveux ce qui fit rire le gladiateur. Comme la veille les trois mangèrent dans le calme. Une fois finit Agron se leva.

_ _Je vais voir si Spartacus a besoin de moi._

_ _Tu prends Freyja avec toi ?_

_ _Euh... D'accord._

_J _e suis sûr que tu seras parfaitement géré, je serai avec Oenomaus à l'entraînement, vous me rejoindrez après que tu es parlé avec Spartacus._

_ _Très bien._

Les trois sortirent du temple, Freyja donnant la main aux deux adultes, ils croisèrent aussitôt Naevia.

_ _Bonjour, vous trois. Alors voilà notre nouvelle petite recrue ?_ Elle s'accroupit devant la fillette _. Bonjour, je m'appelle Naevia._ Elle tourna son regard vers Agron et Nasir. _Les commérages ont déjà fait le tour du temple, Agron prépares-toi à subir les moqueries de Crixus._

_ _Hum ! Les insultes du putain de Gaule ne_ … il s'arrêta suite à la douleur dans ses côtes là où Nasir l'avait frappé de son coude, il tourna son regard orageux vers ce dernier. _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!_

_ _Fais attention à ton langage devant Freyja !_

_ _Elle ne peut pas parler, elle ne risque pas de le répéter !_

_ _Ce n'est pas une raison !_ Naevia éclata de rire face au spectacle devant elle, attirant l'attention des deux hommes, quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle s'expliqua.

_ _Vous deux, on dirait vraiment deux parents qui se disputent sur l'éducation de leur enfant_. Les deux semblèrent gênés de cette déclaration. Freyja regardait les adultes, se disant que ces personnes avaient vraiment des comportements étranges. _Quoi qu'il en soit, cette jeune fille aurait bien besoin d'une nouvelle tenue, je vais trouver de quoi lui en faire une rapidement, venez me trouver en début d'après-midi pour que je puisse faire les ajustements nécessaires_. En effet les vêtements de Freyja qui se composait d'un haut qui ne lui recouvrait même pas le ventre et d'un semblant de jupe était très sales et déchirés à plusieurs endroits, ne tenant plus que par un fil.

_ _Nous te remercions Naevia_. La femme à la peau mâte leur sourit avant de les quitter. Agron et Nasir s'échangèrent quelques paroles avant de se séparer. Agron, tenant la main de Freyja, se dirigea vers la pièce où se tenaient les réunions stratégiques, presque certain d'y trouver Spartacus. Comme prévu le chef de la rébellion y étais. Il fut plus surpris de ne pas y trouver Crixus.

_ _Bonjour Agron, je vois que tu es accompagné. Bonjour, jeune fille._ Spartacus s'était accroupi devant la petite qui se cacha derrière la jambe d'Agron, ce dernier posa sa grande main sur sa tête pour la rassurer.

_ _Freyja voici Spartacus. Oenomaus avait besoin de Nasir pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues, Freyja reste donc avec moi. Crixus n'est pas ici ?_

_ _Il est parti à la chasse peu après l'aube, bien qu'avec les vivres que tu as ramenés nous serons tranquilles un petit moment. Les combattants se sentent plus en sûreté également maintenant qu'ils ont des véritables armes à la main._ Agron acquiesça en accord.

_ _Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont il faudrait que je m'occupe ?_

_ _Non, je pense que nous devrions rester tranquille quelques temps, si nous tentons de libérer d'autres esclaves maintenant est trop risquer maintenant. Nous allons consacrer nos efforts sur la formation des nouvelles recrues._ Les deux hommes discutèrent encore de différents points mais très vite Freyja demanda l'attention d'Agron. Elle s'ennuyait ici, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce pour l'occuper mais elle ne voulait pas quitter les côtés d'Agron. Freyja tira sur les vêtements d'Agron, les yeux verts se tournèrent vers elle.

_ _Qui y a-t-il ?_ Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur les vêtements du gladiateur tout en montrant la sortie.

_ _Tu peux sortir si tu veux, tu n'as rien à craindre ici._ Freyja refusa, pas toute seule.

_ _Je pense qu'elle veut que tu viennes avec elle, c'est même mieux, elle ne connaît pas encore les lieux et certains de nos compagnons sont un peu brusques. Nous n'avons rien d'urgent pour l'instant. Et si nous rejoignons les autres à l'entraînement ?_

_ _Très bien._

Agron prit Freyja dans ses bras et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la cour. Plusieurs paires d'hommes et de femmes se battaient avec des épées ou des bâtons pour les débutants sous les observations et les conseils d'Oenomaus, épaulé de Nasir, Saxa et Mira. Les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent sur les marches du temple, regardant la formation, Freyja confortablement assise dans la cale du Germain. Bien vite les regards furent attirés vers Spartacus, les murmures s'élevèrent. Oenomaus tenta de rétablir le calme mais peine perdue, il invita Spartacus à prendre la parole. Nasir, Mira et Saxa rejoignirent Agron sur les marches.

_ _Si, on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai Agron avec une enfant dans les bras._

_ _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Mira._ Grogna Agron. Saxa se mit à parler en allemand.

_J _e ne comprends pas comment de tous c'est à toi qu'elle ait pu mettre sa confiance, tu n'as pas vraiment la figure du père aimant._

_ _Parce que tu crois qu'un enfant aurait eu envie de t'avoir pour mère ?_

_ _Mes enfants seront des grands guerriers comme moi qui botteront le cul des Romains !_

_ _Si tu as vraiment des enfants un jour, je les plains les pauvres._ Saxa frappa le bras d'Agron en guise de représailles.

_ _Ne commencez pas vous deux_. Nasir prit Freyja des bras d'Agron. Elle se laissa faire, il semblait qu'elle avait totalement accepté le Syrien.

_ _Elle est vraiment mignonne en tout cas, elle a les mêmes yeux qu'Agron._ Mira tenta d'approcher sa main de la petite mais cette dernière recula refusant le contacte. _Et il semble qu'elle soit aussi sauvage que toi Nasir quand tu nous as rejoints._ Agron sourit à la déclaration de Mira.

_ _Voilà peut-être pourquoi elle t'as acceptée si rapidement, heureusement._ Nasir roula des yeux.

 __C'est mieux pour la tranquillité du camp qu'elle est le même caractère que moi, plutôt que le tien._

_ _Eh !_

Des chants bruyants se firent entendre et Agron prit une mine contrariée. Voilà sûrement le Gaulois et sa meute. En effet Crixus et plusieurs autres Gaulois arrivèrent dans la cour les bras chargés de leurs trophées de chasse. Naevia apparue pour saluer son amant avant que la paire rejoigne le petit groupe.

_ _Alors c'était vrai Agron, tu es devenu garde d'enfant._ Tous pensèrent à cet instant : et c'est parti. Agron se leva pour faire face à l'autre gladiateur.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas je peux encore te mettre ta raclée, enfoiré de Gaulois._

_ _Comme d'habitude le chiot aboi mais ne mord pas_.

Agron était prêt à répliquer mais il fut arrêté par Freyja qui s'était mise entre lui et Crixus qui la regardait avec confusion. Freyja avait un froncement de sourcil sans prévenir elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du brun, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour faire mal au gladiateur qui en avait vu d'autre. Elle tira la langue et se dépêcha de se cacher derrière les jambes d'Agron, échappant au Gaulois qui avait tenté de la saisir. Tout le monde éclata de rira face à la scène. Saxa toujours en riant s'adressa à Agron.

_ _Cette petite doit être de notre peuple, elle sera une grande guerrière !_

_ _Le grand Crixus vaincu par une enfant._ Surenchéri Mira.

Agron une fois calmé ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de la fillette en lui souriant.

_ _Merci Freyja mais je sais me défendre seul tu sais._ La petite blonde hocha la tête en accord avant de tendre les bras vers Agron pour qu'il la reprenne.

Le petit groupe continua à discuter sauf pour Crixus qui boudait dans son coin. Cependant le devoir se rappela bientôt à eux, Mira et Naevia devaient s'occuper des stocks et assigner des taches qui étaient en attentes aux nouveaux venus. Crixus alla s'occuper de préparer la viande qu'il avait ramenée. Oenomaus rappela Nasir et Saxa à lui. Agron décida de les regarder, il aurait bien aimé les rejoindre mais il devait surveiller Freyja. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés quand il leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait rejoint il trouva Cara en train de lui sourire.

_ _Bonjour Agron._

_ _Salutation Cara._

_ _Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi quelques instants ?_

_ _Euh... Bien sûr, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veut désormais._ Agron était mal à l'aise, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour faire la conversation.

_ _C'est étrange de se dire que je n'aurai plus à suivre les ordres d'un maître et un peu déroutant aussi, je n'ai jamais rien décidé par moi-même._

_ _Il faudra un peu de temps mais bientôt tu comprendras que tu as fait le bon choix._

_ _Vous êtes si convaincu, tous. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le courage ni la force de brandir un glaive._

_ _C'était le cas pour beaucoup ici cependant chacun à pris conscience de la valeur de sa liberté, aucun homme n'a le droit de privé un autre homme de son libre arbitre. Les putains de Romain moins que tout autre. Tu devrais apprendre à manier le glaive au moins pour être capable de te défendre en cas de nécessité._

À peine sa phrase terminée Agron sentit une prise sur le collier autour de son cou, décidément ça devenait une habitude mais Freyja n'ayant pas d'autre moyen d'attirer son attention, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quelque chose. La fillette pointa un doigt vers Nasir qui faisait une démonstration avec Saxa, avant de se désigner elle. Agron ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ _Tu veux rejoindre Nasir ?_ Elle fit un signe négatif. Elle balança son bras dans ce qui devait être une imitation des mouvements enseigner en ce moment, pas très réussi en tout cas. _Tu veux apprendre à te battre ?_ Signe positif cette fois.

_ _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour une enfant d'apprendre ce genre de chose. Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne à cuisiner plutôt ?_

Freyja fit une grimace de mécontentement. Elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec cette Cara, surtout pour apprendre ce genre de choses. Elle ne l'aimait pas tout comme le regard qu'elle posait sur Agron. Ce dernier quand à lui réfléchissait à la demande de la petite blonde. Cara avait peut-être raison mais en même temps depuis le peu de temps que Freyja était avec lui, le gladiateur avait pu voir qu'un caractère bien trempé se cachait sous cette face angélique. Si elle n'était même qu'à moitié comme Saxa cela ferait des ravages dans le futur. En plus il n'était jamais trop tôt pour apprendre au moins à se défendre et ça permettrait à Agron de se défouler un peu, rester assis sur des marches en regardant les autres s'entraîner n'était pas pour lui. Freyja descendit de ses genoux montrant son impatiente.

_ _Très bien, je vais te montrer quelques mouvements mais on commence avec des bâtons, les glaives c'est pour les adultes. Il suffit de faire comme moi._ Freyja sourit avec enthousiasme.

_ _Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_ Freyja fit la moue. Elle avait espéré que la femme les laisserait tranquilles.

_ _Si tu veux, mais à tes risques et périls. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis le plus patient des professeurs._ Cara sourit simplement.

Chacune des filles prit un bâton et la leçon commença. Agron leur apprit comment placer ses jambes, porter un coup, parer. Le temps passa rapidement mais le Germain n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'amusait. Enfin c'était surtout en voyant Freyja, bien qu'il n'ait rien contre Cara mais à travers l'enfant il avait l'impression de revoir Duro et lui quand ils étaient enfants et que leur père leur apprenait à se battre. Sur le visage de Freyja le même sérieux et la même concentration qu'ils avaient eue eux-mêmes dans ces moments. La fillette se révélait être une bonne élève malgré son jeune âge, Cara avait plus de mal et plus le temps passait moins elle semblait faire d'effort. Agron se fit violence pour rester agréable et patient mais c'était contraire à son caractère. Pas étonnant qu'on ne lui laissât pas s'occuper des recrues les moins douées. L'intervention de Nasir fut bien venue. Il s'approcha du trio le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit Freyja dans ses bras alors qu'elle se jetait dedans, souriante.

_ _Je te laisse Freyja à peine une matinée et je te retrouve en train de lui apprendre à combattre._

_ _Crois le ou non, c'est elle qui m'a demandé et elle est douée en plus._

_ _On ne peut pas dire la même chose pour moi malheureusement._ Tenta de plaisanter Cara.

_ _Excuse moi mais tu es ?_

_ _Oh pardon je suis Cara, je fais partie de ceux qui viennent d'arriver. Tu es Nasir c'est ça ?_

_ _Oui._ Nasir retourna son regard vers Agron. _Oenomaus a laissé tout le monde faire une pause pour se restaurer. Nous devrions aller faire pareil. Tu as faim Freyja ?_ Hochement de tête. _Super. Excuse-nous Cara._ Sans plus de cérémonie, Nasir s'en alla avec Freyja.

Agron ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas abasourdi par le comportement de son Syrien. Nasir était toujours d'un naturel amical, n'hésitant pas à proposer son aide sans rien attendre en retour. Ce pourrait-il...

_ _Il semble que je dois te laisser, Cara. N'hésite pas à continuer à t'entraîner et tu feras des progrès._ Agron parti rejoindre Nasir et Freyja qui attendaient déjà dans la file pour la distribution du repas du midi. Agron avait un sourire espiègle.

_ _Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux._

_ _Pas du tout. Tu t'imagines des choses._

_ _Alors pourquoi as-tu été aussi froid avec elle ?_

_ _Je n'ai pas été froid._

_ _Si, tu l'as été._ Agron s'amusait beaucoup. Habituellement c'était Nasir qui lui reprochait sa possessivité, alors pour une fois qu'il pouvait le taquiner, il n'allait pas s'en privé. _Aller avoue que tu es jaloux._

Nasir ne répondit pas mais le gladiateur pouvait voir qu'il boudait. Une fois qu'ils furent servi Nasir se dirigea dans un coin, il déposa Freyja et s'assit à coté d'elle, Agron fit de même à côté du Syrien. Le silence s'éternisa. Agron n'y tient plus.

_ _Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Il n'y a que toi qui peux combler mon cœur._ Nasir soupira.

_ _Pardonne-moi. Ma réaction était exagérée. C'est juste que quand vous étiez tous les trois, certains ont commencer à faire des remarques sur le fait que vous aviez l'air d'une famille et quel beau couple vous feriez._ Agron posa sa main sur la joue de l'ancien esclave, le forçant à rencontrer son regard.

_ _Si les dieux nous permettent de vivre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons des vieillards, tu es le seul avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie et fonder une famille._

Il embrassa doucement l'autre homme lui assurant de la véracité de ces sentiments une fois encore. Le sourire espiègle refleurit sur le visage d'Agron et Nasir savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

_ _Au fait mon amour, on va devoir commencer à prier Junon pour qu'elle t'équipe de ce qu'il faut pour avoir des enfants._ Nasir donna une tape sur la tête du germain.

_ _Il faut que je pense à instruire un peu Freyja qu'elle ne devienne pas une brute sans cervelle comme toi._ C'était au tour d'Agron de bouder. Une fois le repas finit Nasir reprit la parole.

_ _Je pensais que l'on pourrait aller au point d'eau se baigner cet après midi. Nous avons tous besoin d'un bon bain._

_ _Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi cet après-midi ?_

_ _Oenomaus a dit qu'il pourrait se débrouiller._

_ _Très bien._

_ _Tu es d'accord Freyja._ Sa mine contrariée indiqua que non. _Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner ?_ Elle secoua la tête. _Pourtant tu te sentiras mieux après être devenue toute propre et on pourra rester pour se nager un peu._ Mais la réponse resta la même.

Nasir na savait pas comment réagir, s'il forçait Freyja à faire une chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, ça la braquerait et risquerait de rompre la fragile confiance qu'elle semblait lui avoir accordée. Il se tourna vers son amant pour lui demander son soutien mais ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Voilà pour le soutien. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit. Il se rapprocha de la blonde comme pour lui faire une confidence.

_ _C'est dommage que tu ne veuille pas y aller, Agron va être triste, il adore aller nager._ Freyja regarda Nasir, elle mordillait sa lèvre. Après un petit moment, elle hocha la tête. Nasir était content de cette petite victoire. _Il faut qu'on n'aille voir Naevia pour tes nouveaux vêtements avant de partir._

Le trio chercha donc la femme à la peau sombre à travers le temple. Le Syrien finit par la repérer.

_ _Ah, Naevia on te cherchait tu as eu le temps pour le vêtement de Freyja ?_

_ _Oui, attend une seconde je vais le chercher._ Elle revint à peine une minute plus tard. _Voilà je l'ai fait à vue d'œil il faudra venir me voir s'il faut un ré-ajustage._

_ _D'accord, merci._

La petite troupe fit un autre détour pour que Nasir puisse prendre des chiffons et des huiles pour se nettoyer avant de se mettre en route vers l'étang. À cette heure de la journée il n'y aurait personne car tout le monde était occupé dans le temple, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Nasir avait choisi de venir cet après-midi, Freyja n'aurait pas à supporter la compagnie d'autres personnes. L'étang était entouré par les arbres de la forêt. Il n'était pas très grand, environ deux cents mètres de long sur une centaine de largeur. Nasir déposa ce qu'il avait amené près du bord de l'eau. A peine eu il finit qu'il entendu un gros splash, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'était Agron n'avait pas paru plus enthousiaste que ça quand Nasir avait mentionné la sortie de l'après-midi mais en vérité il devait être heureux lui qui adorait se baigner, Nasir avait pensé une fois que c'est parce que ça lui rappelait chez lui, les baignades dans le Rhin. Il n'avait jamais demandé cependant, il avait très vite compris qu'Agron n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans les conversations sur son passé et le Syrien respectait cela.

_ _Ah ça fait du bien ! Nous devons profiter des derniers jours de chaleur avant que Proserpine ne rejoigne Pluton aux Enfers._

Nasir sourit à son amant avant de reporter son attention sur Freyja, soulevant un sourcil devant son attitude étrange. Elle se tenait à un bon mètre du bord de l'étang, regardant l'eau avec méfiance comme si cette dernière risquait de lui sauter à la figure. C'est à ce moment que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Nasir. Peut-être que la blonde ne voulait pas aller se baigner à l'étang car elle avait peur de l'eau, s'était fréquent de ne pas savoir nager, Nasir lui-même ne savait pas avant que Agron ne lui apprenne dans ce même étang. Il s'approcha de la fillette.

_ _Freyja, tu as peur de l'eau ?_ elle répondit timidement. _Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, c'est le cas de beaucoup de personnes même dans le camp. Moi je n'allais pas plus loin que quand l'eau m'arrivait à la taille avant que Agron ne m'apprenne à nager._ L'incertitude continuait à se voir dans son beau regard vert. _Nous pouvons t'apprendre aussi si tu le souhaites et sinon il suffit d'aller là où tu as pied. Agron et moi sommes là tu n'as rien à craindre._ Elle regarda encore Nasir avant de prendre sa main. Il lui sourit, rassurant.

_ _On va se déshabiller d'abord, les vêtements ce n'est pas pratique dans l'eau._

Les deux se retrouvèrent bien vite nus comme des vers et déposèrent leur vêtement à l'endroit où Agron avait laissé les siens. Le Syrien s'était demandé si elle serait choquée de voir deux hommes nus avant de chasser cette pensée, la pudeur était un luxe que les esclaves ne pouvaient pas se permettre et en effet la fillette n'y fit pas attention. Elle reprit la main de Nasir et les deux s'approchèrent de l'eau, le Germain vint à leur rencontre.

_ _À ce rythme vous ne serez entré dans l'eau que quand Apollon aura fini sa course._ L'homme à la peau sombre le foudroya du regard.

_ _Freyja n'est pas à l'aise avec l'eau._ Elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs quand l'eau lui atteint la taille. Agron s'avança vers elle.

_ _Freyja si tu veux je te prends dans mes bras comme sa tu peux aller plus loin, je te promets que je ne te lâcherai pas, d'accord ?_ elle hocha.

Elle accrocha ses bras au cou du géant quand celui-ci la porta, sa prise se resserrant à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau suivit de Nasir. Agron s'arrêta une fois que l'eau lui arrivait un peu au-dessus de la taille.

_ _Tu vois je te tiens il n'y a aucun risque et Nasir et juste à côté._ La prise se détendit mais à peine. _Ça te dit t'apprendre à flotter, ce n'est pas dur et je lâche pas._ Pas de réponse. _Tu n'as rien à craindre c'est encore plus facile que de donner un coup de pied à cet imbécile de Crixus, d'ailleurs il faut que tu bouges tes jambes un peu comme si tu voulais lui donner pleins de coup de pieds._

Freyja sourit et ses épaules se secouèrent dans un rire silencieux. Nasir sourit aussi même s'il ne pensait pas que c'était une très bonne idée de laisser Agron utiliser cet exemple, les tibias du gaulois auraient peut-être du souci à se faire dans le futur.

_ _Aller je vais te tenir par la taille du bout des bras et tu vas doucement agiter tes bras et tes jambes pas besoin de le faire trop vite._

Freyja était très crispé au début, ses mouvements désordonnés dans la panique mais au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint à se détendre sous les conseils d'Agron. Nasir fut hypnotisé par le spectacle devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Agron puisse faire preuve d'autant de patiente et qu'il pourrait être si à l'aise avec un enfant. C'est une face totalement inconnue de son amant que l'ancienne esclave de plaisir découvrait à cet instant et ça le fascinait. Agron souriait sans s'en rendre compte, il semblait heureux, un bonheur simple. Nasir eut l'impression de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois mais en même temps d'une manière différente. L'origine du prénom de Freyja lui revint en tête, la déesse de l'amour. Peut-être que rien n'était un hasard, peut-être que cette fillette était un cadeau de la déesse. En à peine une journée, elle avait pris le cœur de Nasir et sans aucun doute celui du Germain. Cette petite puce qui semblait si fragile et l'était parfois mais qui avait révélé avoir un caractère qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'Agron. Le syrien fut sorti de ses pensées par l'exclamation joyeuse de son amant.

_ _Nasir regarde ! Freyja a réussi._ Le mot était un peu fort, on voyait que Freyja avait encore un peu de mal, le soutien d'Agron était encore nécessaire mais c'était un début et la fillette s'amusait, le grand sourire sur son visage en témoignait.

_ _Ça te dit d'aller encore plus loin, tu vas rester sur mon dos pendant que je nage._

C'est comme ça que Nasir vit les deux autres s'éloigner mais il se dépêcha de rester derrière au cas où Freyja lâche le cou d'Agron. Le reste de la journée passa vite, ils continuèrent à apprendre à la fillette à nager et jouèrent dans l'eau, ils se lavèrent avant de s'étendre un peu au soleil de fin de journée pour se sécher un peu. Ils décidèrent de revenir au temple avant que le soleil ne soit coucher. Ils s'habillèrent, Freyja dans sa nouvelle robe. Naevia avait réussi à trouver du tissu bleu ciel, la robe était des plus simples, arrivant aux genoux de Freyja, elle ne couvrait qu'une seule épaule, un cordon scindait sa taille. Maintenant elle aurait des vêtements un peu plus chauds pour l'hiver même si cela ne suffirait pas.

C'est dans une bonne humeur que le petit groupe rentra au temple alors que la dernière lueur . Au camp il préparait un grand feu pour ce soir, c'était le moment où tout le monde pouvait se détendre et faire la fête. En plus ce soir il y aurait du vin.

Xxxx

La fête battait son plein, les anciens esclaves dansaient, chantaient, buvaient sans ménagement. Saxa se battait contre un homme. On voyait qu'il les avait rejoint récemment, les plus anciens ici savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas se battre contre la femme du Rhin si on voulait s'en sortir indemne. Habituellement Agron se serait joint volontiers aux luttes mais pas ce soir malgré les invitations de Donar et de Lugo. Il n'était pas content d'avoir refusé, il était bien là, assis contre un mur avec Freyja et Nasir contre lui. Finalement il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de la fillette auprès d'eux et Nasir aussi apparemment. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était amusé aujourd'hui aussi bien en lui apprenant à tenir le glaive qu'à nager. Mais est-ce que toutes les journées seraient ainsi ? Prendre soin d'un enfant était une lourde tâche et leur avenir était si incertain. Si lui et Nasir venait à mourir dans la bataille Freyja se retrouverait à nouveau seule. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi la raison pour laquelle il devrait en profiter ? Comme ils étaient deux hommes cette enfant était sûrement leur seule chance d'avoir une famille.

_ _À quoi penses-tu si sérieusement ?_ Agron tourna son regard vers le Syrien.

_ _Rien, rien d'important._ Il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas convaincu son amant mais pour son soulagement celui-ci ne poussa pas l'affaire. Le couple vit s'approcher Lugo.

_ _Petit homme vient se battre avec Lugo._ Nasir demanda silencieusement l'avis d'Agron.

_ _Vas-y je veille sur la petite._ Le Syrien parti avec Lugo dans la cour où le combat commença sous le regard attentif de Freyja et Agron.

_ _Nasir se bat bien, tu ne penses pas Freyja._ La fillette acquiesça toujours concentré sur le combat entre Nasir et Lugo. _Tu aimes bien Nasir ?_ Nouvel acquiescement. _Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une journée mais est-ce que tu te sens bien avec nous ?_ Cette fois elle le regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents. Agron lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Les deux furent bientôt rejoints par Cara.

_ _Tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement cet après-midi._

_ _Non, Nasir, Freyja et moi sommes allés nager à l'étang à côté d'ici._

_ _Vous...vous êtes très proche_. Agron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_C _e serai triste pour des amants de ne pas l'être. Je pensais que notre relation était claire._

_ _Eh bien on dirait que je ne suis pas très dégourdi. En tout cas il a réussi à se faire accepter par la fillette aussi vite que toi._

_ _Oui ça m'a étonné aussi mais j'avoue que c'est bien pratique je serai incapable de prendre soin de Freyja sans l'aide de Nasir._

_ _Tu aurais trouvé de l'aide ailleurs et en parlant de ça si jamais tu as besoin je suis là. En plus je suis sûr qu'une présence féminine serait bénéfique._ Agron n'aimait pas la tournure de cette discussion.

_ _Merci pour ta proposition, pour ce qui est de la présence féminine Naevia et Mira sont plus que qualifiées, je pense._ Il n'allait pas inclure Saxa, il y avait des moments où Agron doutait vraiment du fait que ce soit une femme.

_ _Mais elles sont souvent très occupées, je pourrai aussi lui apprendre à compter et écrire._

_ _Nasir on est aussi capable en plus Freyja n'accepte encore que ma présence et celle de mon amant._ Le tond'Agron si fit avertissent, il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation.

_ _Enfin, soyons honnête. Nasir ne pourra jamais compenser la présence d'une femme_.

Agron sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là. Le gladiateur allait lui montrer sa façon de penser. Au même moment Nasir fit son apparition.

_ _Cara, n'as-tu personne d'autre à qui tenir compagnie pour que je te retrouve toujours aux côtés d'Agron._ La rousse se força à sourire malgré la tension plus que palpable.

_ _Nous ne faisions que discuter, il ne faut pas te sentir menacer à moins que ce soit justifier._ Agron allait d'intervenir.

_ _Cara je pense..._

_ _J'ai une entière confiance en Agron mais ne crois pas que c'est pour ça que je vais laisser faire la première catin qui tente de le séduire._

 __De ce que j'ai entendu, tu sais parfaitement tenir ce rôle._

 __Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin de continuer à en être une pour me faire une place. Si tu continus à tourner autour d'Agron je te montrerai ce que j'ai appris auprès des gladiateurs. Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que ne fasse un geste que je pourrai regretter._ Les deux se toisèrent avant que la jeune femme ne décide de partir lançant un dernier regard noir au Syrien.

_ _Et sinon tu n'étais pas jaloux ?_ Nasir se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Freyja, elle, était contente que cette Cara se soit fait remettre à sa place, peut-être qu'elle les laisserait tranquille maintenant.

Xxxx

Il ni eut pas d'autre incident, Cara ne s'approchait plus, elle se contentait de lancer des regards noirs à Nasir qui se contentait de l'ignorer. Une routine s'était installée pour Nasir, Agron et Freyja. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte une semaine était passée. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de voir la fillette avec l'un ou l'autre des amants. Bien que Freyja refusait toujours de les quitter d'une semelle, elle se laissait désormais approcher par les plus proches amis du couple et voulait bien rester avec eux tant qu'Agron ou Nasir restait en vue. La seule exception était avec Crixus, à chaque fois que lui et la petite se voyaient ils se fusillaient du regard, au grand amusement des autres. Le petit groupe était tranquillement assis ensemble sur les marches du temple, discutant. Devant les bâillements répétés de Freyja, Agron décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

_ _Le soleil est couché depuis bien longtemps, il est temps de rejoindre Morphée._ Agron prit Freyja dans ses bras, lui et Nasir saluèrent les autres et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, les trois étaient couché ensemble. Freyja s'était presque aussitôt endormie. Les deux adultes regardaient la fillette dormir.

_ _Cela a été une semaine bien remplie._ Nasir regarda Agron.

_ _Oui mais c'est agréable_.

_ _À quoi penses-tu Nasir ?_ _Je sais que tu as quelque chose à l'esprit._

_ _Agron, je sais que nous avions prévu de nous en occuper que temporairement mais peut-être est-ce mieux si elle reste avec nous._

_ _Tu sais que notre avenir est incertain, que faire si nous périssons sous le glaive romain ?_

_ _C'est une possibilité mais elle ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre_. _Cette enfant a placé sa confiance en nous, nous devons nous en montrer digne_. _Nous sommes deux hommes, jamais nous aurions pu espérer pouvoir avoir un enfant. Freyja est sans aucun doute la seule chance que les dieux nous offrirons. Je sais que tu y as pensé aussi._

Nasir n'avait pas tort, la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine. Tout n'avait pas été parfait, il y avait eu beaucoup de moments de frustration, une partie du au fait que Freyja ne pouvait pas parler et que lui et Nasir n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre ce que la fillette voulait, ce qui avait parfois mené à des larmes. Il y avait aussi le fait que les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment pu passer de moment tranquille rien que tous les deux. Mais cela lui avait aussi plu de s'occuper de l'enfant, il riait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il voyait son air concentré quand Agron lui enseignait quelque chose. Pendant ces moments il oubliait tout le reste, il vivait juste l'instant présent. Nasir aussi était heureux.

_ _On s'en est bien sortis pour une semaine, je suppose qu'on peut s'en sortir pour le reste de notre vie, ça va juste demander quelques ajustements._ Les deux amants s'échangèrent un baiser, c'était une nouvelle page de leur histoire qui commençait.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour l'instant je marque cette histoire comme terminée mais je pense que je posterai d'autres petits chapitres pour développer la relation entre la petite famille.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fanfiction, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre mais pas de panique je compte m'y remettre dans les jours prochains et j'espère publier un chapitre ce mois-ci, on croise les doigts ^^ Kiss Kiss les gens !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'ai finalement pris le temps de faire un second chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Cela faisait un mois que Freyja était entrée dans leur vie et les deux hommes ainsi que le reste de leur petite bande en étaient heureux. La fillette leur apportait un souffle de bonheur et d'insouciance dont ils avaient bien besoin. La petite famille avait su trouver un équilibre, et Freyja faisant désormais confiance à ses « oncles » et « tantes », Agron et Nasir pouvaient leur confier la fillette quand des tâches importantes requéraient leur attention à tous les deux. Cela leur enlevait aussi un poids car si jamais, il devait leur arriver malheur à l'avenir quelqu'un serait là pour prendre soin de la petite.

Les trois étaient actuellement assis dans la cour du temple, prenant leur repas. Les deux adultes discutant tranquillement et Freyja écoutant, confortablement installée contre le torse d'Agron. Les autres enfants du camp passèrent en courant près d'eux.

_ _Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec eux Freyja ?_ _Tant que tu ne quittes pas le temple comme la dernière fois Agron et moi sommes d'accord._

La petite blonde tourna son regard vers Nasir qui venait de lui parler, un froncement de sourcil sur son joli visage avant de hocher négativement la tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes avaient essayé de pousser la jeune fille à se mêler aux autres enfants. Elle avait bien voulu la première fois mais le problème était qu'elle s'était très éloigné du temple pour aller jouer dans la forêt. A la fin de la journée lorsque Agron et Nasir n'avaient pu la trouver, la panique avait saisi les deux. Très vite il avait fouillé à travers le temple espérant l'y trouvé mais en vain. L'inquiétude se transforma bientôt en panique à mesure que le temps passait et que les rayons du soleil diminuaient. Repérant les trois fillettes avec lesquelles ils avaient aperçu leur petite blonde jouer, le Syrien et le l'Allemand partir leur demander où elle était. Au départ elles ne voulurent rien dire mais devant le regard mauvais d'Agron et son ton de voix qui montait, elles finirent par révéler que Freyja était sûrement dans la forêt. Le couple décida alors de demander de l'aide aux autres pour partir à sa recherche.

Une fois mise au courant de la situation, une petite équipe de recherche s'était mis en place pour chercher à travers la forêt. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après le coucher du soleil qu'un des membres du groupe la trouva coucher dans le creux d'un arbre mort, recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il fut vite rejoint par le reste de la troupe.

Agron et Nasir n'avaient jamais été aussi soulagés et heureux, ils avaient commencé à imaginer le pire. Bien sûr une fois de retour au temple, Freyja s'était fait sévèrement réprimander et avait écopé d'une punition.

Freyja accepta sa punition sans rechigner mais elle était frustrée de na pas pouvoir expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

 **Retour en arrière**

Freyja se dirigea prudemment vers les autres enfants, rassembler dans un coin de la cour du temple. Il y avait plusieurs petits groupes en train de jouer à différents jeux. Sur les conseils de ses parents, car oui elle considérait les deux hommes qui s'occupaient d'elle ainsi, elle avait pris quelques-uns de ses propres jouets. Freyja n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rejoindre les autres mais le fait qu'elle se mêle aux autres enfants semblait tenir de l'importance aux yeux d'Agron et de Nasir, pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Personnellement elle se trouvait très bien avec les deux hommes et tous ses oncles et tantes maintenant qu'elle les connaissait mieux, exception faites de Crixus, mais le gaulois n'arrêtait pas d'insulter son père.

Elle choisit vite de rejoindre un groupe composé de trois fillettes, assises en cercle, qui jouaient avec des poupées et des petits animaux en bois.

Ne pouvant parler, elle ne savait pas comment attirer leur attention. Les autres tournèrent finalement la tête quand elles sentirent une présence derrière elles. Deux des fillettes étaient des jumelles, de jolie brune avec des yeux d'un brun clair, la dernière était une rousse avec deux jolis yeux d'un bleu très clair, son visage était décoré de petites taches de rousseur, le tout lui donnait un air assez malicieux.

Freyja sentit le stresse monter en elle quand tous ces regards furent braqués sur elle. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler n'était pas des plus pratique pour communiquer. La petite blonde présenta ses jouets espérant faire comprendre qu'elle voulait se joindre aux autres fillettes. Les trois s'entre regardèrent semblant discuter avec juste un regard. Finalement la blonde parla.

_ _Tu veux jouer avec nous ?_ Freyja hocha la tête.

_ _D'accord, tu peux venir nous rejoindre_. Freyja allait s'installer. _Non, nous allions arrêter de jouer à ça pour jouer à cache-cache._ Freyja hocha la tête. Au moins ce jeu n'avait rien de compliquer. _Très bien tu comptes jusqu'à vingt et nous on va se cacher_.

Les fillettes firent plusieurs parties. Freyja s'amusait bien, Agron et Nasir avaient eu raison de la pousser à aller voir les autres. Vers la fin d'après-midi les nouvelles amies se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la cour. Julia, la rousse, regarda les autres.

_ _Cela devient ennuyant de jouer dans le temple nous avons fait toutes les cachettes possibles._

_ _A quel jeu veux-tu que l'on joue, alors ?_ C'était l'une des jumelles qui avait pris la parole, Aurelia, sa jumelle s'appelant Marcie.

_ _Je ne veux pas changer de jeu mais on va jouer ailleurs que dans le temple_. Freyja fronça les sourcils, il leur était interdit de quitter le temple, on leur avait dit que c'était trop dangereux de sortir. _Quoi vous avez peur ?_

_ _Les adultes nous ont interdit d'aller dans les bois._

_ _Ils ne le sauront pas_. Les deux jumelles finirent par être d'accord. Ils regardèrent ensuite de concert Freyja. _Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Si tu ne veux pas alors tu ne joueras plus avec nous._ Freyja fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas désobéir à ses deux pères mais en même temps si elle ne le faisait pas elle perdrait ses nouvelles amies.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à se cacher dans la forêt mais le temps passa sans que les autres ne la trouvent, la nuit commençait à tomber, des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre autour d'elle et le froid de l'hiver approchant l'enveloppait jusqu'à l'os. A ce moment elle espérait seulement que Nasir et Agron s'apercevraient de son absence et viendraient la chercher.

Elle entendit des voix qui devinrent de plus en plus distinctes, signe que les personnes se rapprochaient. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que ce n'était pas des Romains ou des marchands d'esclaves. Une silhouette se posa devant elle, la panique s'empara d'elle mais elle reconnut bientôt un des hommes du camp. Il se mit à appeler les autres. Quand elle vu ses deux parents, Freyja se précipita vers eux en pleurant. Elle avait eu tellement peur, toute seule.

 **Fin du Flashback**

La fillette n'avait plus tenté de rejoindre les autres enfants, préférant rester avec les adultes ou bien s'occuper toute seule avec les jouets qu'Agron avait réussis à trouver lors de ces expéditions dans les villas alentours. Bien sûr tous les enfants du camp y avaient eu droit aussi et depuis Agron était devenu une de leur personne préférée au grain daim de ce dernier qui, mise à part Freyja, ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise en présence d'enfants.

Le Syrien et l'Allemand s'inquiétaient de l'isolement dans lequel se mettait la fillette. Craignant que ce ne soit par peur d'une autre punition, les deux avaient bien expliqué à Freyja que tant qu'elle respectait les règles il n'y aurait pas de raison qu'il y en ait d'autres mais rien à faire. Si Freyja avait pu parler elle aurait expliqué que si elle ne voulait pas retourner jouer avec les autres enfants c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils, en tout cas celles qu'elle pensait pouvoir devenir ses amies ne l'étaient pas. Après l'épisode dans les bois, les trois fillettes étaient venues la voir pour se plaindre qu'à cause de Freyja, elles avaient été grondé et que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Freyja avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à l'attitude des trois autres. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait voulu jouer dans les bois et si elles avaient prévenu les adultes qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bois, Freyja n'aurait pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps toute seule. A partir de cet instant elle décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de se faire des amis, elle était bien mieux toute seule.

_Agron, j _e dois m'occuper de classer les récentes fournitures que nous avons acquises cet après-midi, tu peux rester avec Freyja ?_

_ _Bien sûr je suis libre cet après-midi._ Il baissa la tête vers la petite blonde qui leva les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder. _On pourrait profiter pour aller s'entraîner et mettre sa raclée à Donar_. Freyja remua dans l'excitation. Elle adorait apprendre à combattre avec Agron et ses frères germains. Elle voulait devenir aussi forte que sa tante Saxa !

C'est ainsi que le géant et la fillette se retrouvèrent au milieu des autres combattants. Lucius avait sculpté un petit glaive en bois pour Freyja et cette dernière adorait s'en servir pendant les entraînements avec Agron et les autres combattants. Et la fillette avait de quoi s'amuser car tous se portaient volontaires pour lui servir d'adversaire. Bien sûr il faisait attention de ne pas y mettre toute leur force, surtout avec le regard menaçant d'Agron qui scrutait chacun de leurs mouvements comme un faucon prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Freyja se révélait être une bonne élève, retenant bien ce qu'on lui enseignait et faisant preuve d'intelligence, plus d'un foie elle utilisait sa petite taille pour échapper à ces hommes bien plus grands qu'elle. Combien de fois avaient-ils vu la petite blonde passer entre leurs jambes pour les prendre à revers. Elle ferait assurément une bonne combattante quand elle aura grandi.

Actuellement Freyja se battait contre Lugo sous le regard de d'Agron et de Donar.

_ _Cette petite a assurément le feu de notre peuple qui coule dans ses veines._

 __Oui, Nasir semble désespérer qu'elle prenne tout de mon côté._

_ _Ahah, je peux le comprendre. C_ _ _e n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ne parle pas, t_ a bouche va souvent bien plus vite que ta pensée_.

_ _Je m'en fustige souvent lorsque cela m'attire les foudres d'un certain petit homme._ Le regard du germain fut attirer par un mouvement sur sa droite. Une troupe d'enfants s'était rassemblé pour regarder Freyja et Lugo. Donar regarda également.

_ _Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous les avons en spectateurs. Peut-être que nous pourrions entraîner les autres enfants du camp cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour eux. Freyja pourrait leur montrer ce qu'elle a appris_.

_ _Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra, elle n'a pas réussi à se mêler à ceux de son âge malgré nos encouragements à moi et Nasir._

_ _Les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux mais dans cette vie on ne peut avancer seul, Freyja doit apprendre à s'imposer, je sais qu'elle en est capable. Je vais voir les enfants, toi, va voir ta fille._ Bien que pas entièrement convaincu, Agron se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Il arriva auprès de Freyja et Lugo qui arrêtèrent leur combat quand ils le virent. Agron souleva Freyja dans ses bras.

_ _Ma petite guerrière devient plus forte de jour en jour. J'ai une mission importante à lui confier aujourd'hui_. Freyja regarda Agron, la curiosité la piquant. _Tu vois les enfants avec Donar, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour les entraîner_. Le refus ne mit pas de temps à venir, le visage de la blonde se refermant comme une huître. Le germain poussa un soupir. Il prit délicatement le menton de la fillette entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_ _Ecoute Freyja, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé la dernière fois mais c'est n'est pas une raison pour fuir le problème. Bien au contraire quand tu tombes il faut se relever et continuer à aller de l'avant. De plus tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir les gens, on a toujours besoin d'avoir des personnes auprès de nous, surtout les personnes dans notre situation. Tu comprends ?_ Freyja fit un signe de tête positif mais Agron voyait bien qu'elle était encore réticente. _Tu n'as rien à craindre je serai à coté de toi, je veux juste expliquer à ceux qui veulent quelques mouvements et je voudrais que tu leur montres en même temps comment faire. Tiens, regardes, Donar à recruter quelques recrues._

En effet le blond était suivi de trois jeunes garçons et deux jeunes filles, ils devaient avoir de 7 à 10 ans. Plus vieux que Freyja donc, Agron espérait que tout se passerait bien.

_ _Bien les enfants Freyja et moi, on va vous montrer quelques mouvements et après vous vous mettrez par deux pour répéter, d'accord ?_

_ _Oui !_ Au moins ils étaient enthousiastes, pensa Agron. L'Allemand se retourna vers Freyja.

_ _Aller Freyja montrons-leur de quoi tu es capable_.

Au début, la fillette fut tendue, ses coups et ses pas n'étaient pas assurés. Mais petit à petit elle oublia les regards qi la fixaient et donna tout ce qu'elle avait contre Agron. Ce dernier faisait des commentaires dans le même temps, expliquant aux enfants, ébahis, les gestes à avoir, ceux à éviter. Une fois la démonstration terminée, les deux adultes donnèrent des bâtons aux enfants avant de les mettre par binôme. Freyja accepta de se mettre avec un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Bien qu'elle fût intimidée au début, le fait de combattre lui permit de retrouver une certaine confiance et bientôt son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

Agron et Donar appelèrent à une pause, pour que les enfants puissent souffler et se réhydrater. Freyja ne sut pas comment réagir quand les enfants s'assemblèrent autour d'elle, lui posant plein de questions. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas facile de répondre quand on ne pouvait pas parler. Les enfants dirent aussi combien Freyja avait de la chance d'avoir Agron et Nasir comme parents. Après tout ils étaient de grands guerriers qui avaient le respect de Spartacus. Le manque de réponse ne sembla pas gêner les enfants, qui continuaient de parler de tout et de rien.

Marcus, le garçon avec qui Freyja s'entraînait plus tôt invita Freyja à venir jouer avec lui et ses amis après que l'entraînement soit fini. La fillette accepta, après tout il avait l'air gentil.

Nasir se trouva à la fois abasourdi mais très heureux quand quelques heures plus tard, il vit Freyja s'entraînant avec d'autres enfants, le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait vraiment s'amuser. Il rejoint son gladiateur qui guettait à côté.

_ _On dirait qu'un miracle a eu lieu cette après-midi_. Le germain tourna la tête vers lui, son fameux sourire à fossette éclairant son visage. Qu'est qu'il aimait ce sourire, Agron pourrait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi quand il souriait ainsi, et Nasir soupçonnait que son homme le savait.

_ _Je crois en effet que nous n'aurons plus d'inquiétude à nous faire à ce niveau-là._

_ _C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue en faisant participer d'autres enfants._

_ _C'est Donar qu'il faut remercier._

_ _Voilà une préoccupation de moins sur nos esprits. Nous aurons même peut-être un peu plus de temps pour nous_. Le Germain sentit immédiatement le désir monter en lui sous le regard plein de promesses de Nasir. Il enlaça son bras autour de la taille du Syrien.

_ _Pourquoi ne pas le prendre maintenant, Donar est capable de veiller sur les enfants._

_ _D'accord mais va prévenir Freyja avant, sinon elle va paniquer si elle nous voit disparus_. Agron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dirigea vers la petite en l'appelant.

_ _Freyja ! Nasir et moi devons s'occuper de quelque chose reste avec Donar d'accord ? On revient dans peu de temps._ La fillette hocha la tête. Agron fut heureux qu'elle n'émette pas de protestations. Il se renfrogna un peu sous le regard moqueur de Donar qui avait bien compris ce qu'était ce « quelque chose ».

Agron prit la main de son petit homme et l'entraîna vers l'arrière du temple, non loin il avait récemment découvert une petite grotte où il savait que personne ne les dérangera. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir son Syrien rien que pour lui. Nasir, lui, ne dit rien devant l'empressement de son partenaire. Il connaissait le tempérament fougueux de son homme et il doit dire que lui aussi ne supportait plus le manque de moments intimes entre eux. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la grotte Agron se retourna et d'un mouvement impérieux le colla contre lui avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur échange seulement le besoin et la faim de contact. Bientôt les vêtements furent à terre et deux corps ne mirent guère de temps à les rejoindre. Les souffles et les membres se mêlaient dans la danse la plus vieille du monde. La douceur n'était pas de mise cette fois, leurs caresses étaient brutes et précipitées. Agron humidifia trois de ses doigts grâce à sa salive avant d'en introduire un dans son amant, il n'y a aucun moyen que son plaisir avant le confort de Nasir. Nasir lui retint son souffle sous les attentions de l'Allemand. Deux doigts s'ajoutèrent au premier tirant plus de gémissement au plus petit. Agron se gorgeait des expressions et des sons de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il retira ses doigts, plaça les deux jambes de son amant autour de sa taille et se positionna à son entrée. Il s'inséra doucement malgré qu'il ait l'envi de faire tout le contraire. Il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Syrien. Celui-ci le rappela vite à l'ordre en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son amant.

_ _Agron, bouge, je ne peux plus attendre_. Ce dernier ne se fit pas plus prier. Se retira presque entièrement avant de donner une pousser rapide et profonde, tirant un cri du petit homme. Il installa un rythme pas trop rapide et régulier, cherchant cet endroit spécial qui fait se cambrer son aimée. Tâche qui sut avoir accompli quand les yeux de Nasir s'écarquillèrent sous le plaisir. Ses gémissements se convertirent en cris accompagnés de ceux plus rauques du Germain. La cadence s'accéléra, Agron sentant la fin approcher, prit le sexe de son partenaire dans une main pour lui infliger des caresses au rythme de ses poussées. Cela suffit pour Nasir qui explosa dans un dernier cri suivit de près par Agron donnant un coup final avant de se répandre à l'intérieur de Nasir. Il se retira avant de se coucher à côté de son homme pour ne pas l'écraser. Après avoir repris son souffle Nasir vient se coller contre son géant, posant sa tête sur son torse.

_ _C'était fantastique._

 __Tu sais bien que ça l'est toujours avec moi. Nasir roula des yeux et donna une petite tape sur le ventre de son homme, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire._

 __J'espère que maintenant nous n'aurons plus à attendre aussi longtemps pour s'adonner à cette activité._

 __Il faut voir si cette fois tout s'est bien passé pour Freyja avec les autres enfants._

_ _Oui, en tout qu'à mon respect pour les femmes qui doivent élever des enfants toute leur vie vient d'augmenter considérablement._

_ _Alors heureusement que nous n'en avons qu'un._

_ _Si Duro me voyait maintenant, je ne finirai pas de l'entendre se moquer._ Nasir jeta un regard à son Germain. Il était rare qu'Agron évoque son frère même à lui, la blessure était encore trop profonde et Nasir savait qu'elle ne guérirait jamais totalement. Même à cette instant il pouvait voir une certaine tristesse dans le regard du blond.

_ _Je suis sûr qu'il serait aussi très fier de toi et de l'homme que tu es_. Agron posa doucement sa main sur la joue du Syrien.

_ _C'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu restes avec moi malgré mon mauvais caractère. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours la personne la plus facile à vivre._ Nasir se pencha pour partager un baiser.

_ _Quel-t-il arriver à l'homme si confiant d'i peine deux minutes ?_

_ _Lui aussi à ses moments de faiblesse mais heureusement il sait qu'en face de son âme sœur il n'a rien à craindre_. Agron plongea son regard dans celui du brun. _Je t'aime Nasir, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et que je ne le ferais jamais_. Nasir sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en même temps qu'une douce chaleur s'installer dans son ventre. Il savait l'amour qu'Agron lui portait mais la plupart du temps il le montrait par des gestes n'étant guère à l'aise avec les mots.

_ _Je t'aime aussi. Tu m'as montré qu'il y avait une vie au-delà de celle d'esclave. Que j'étais capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Avant toi j'avais appris à survivre mais avec toi j'ai appris à vivre. Toi et Freyja êtes mon monde désormais et je l'échangerai pas pour toutes les richesses du monde._

Le couple resta là, couché sur le sol, lover l'un contre l'autre. Tout simplement heureux. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'au moins d'une bonne heure qu'ils décidèrent de se lever pour revenir au temple, le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel. Ils devaient faire un rapide détour par leur chambre pour se nettoyer avant de rejoindre leur fille. À leur joie, elle jouait encore avec les enfants de plus tôt et semblait parfaitement bien. Quand elle finit par les apercevoir, elle courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de Nasir.

_ _Tout s'est bien passé ma chérie ?_ Signe positif. _Bien, nous sommes très contents. Après toutes ses émotions tu dois être affamé. Et si nous allions manger ?_ Freyja monta sa main fermer vers sa bouche, comme si elle mangeait avec une cuillère avant de pointer vers les autres enfants. _Tu veux manger avec eux ?_ Autre signe positif. Nasir tourna son regard vers Agron, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il en pensait.

_ _Je ne vois pas de raison de lui refuser. Nous viendrons te chercher quand il sera l'heure de te coucher. D'accord Freyja ?_ Freyja se pencha vers Agron qui tendit la joue sachant qu'elle voulait l'embrasser comme signe de gratitude. Elle fit de même pour Nasir avant qu'il ne la lâche. La petite blonde alla retrouver aussitôt son nouveau groupe d'amis.

C'est donc en tête à tête que les deux hommes dînèrent ce soir-là. Bien que leurs regards restaient fixés sur leur fille. Nasir s'aperçut très vite que Freyja restait surtout accoler aux côtés du garçon avec lequel il l'avait vu s'entraîner cet après-midi. Il se demanda une seconde si ça fille connaissait là son premier béguin.

_ _Tu sais, c'est égoïste mais maintenant que Freyja s'est fait des amis, je le regrette un peu._ Agron baissa les yeux vers son amant posé confortablement contre son torse.

_ _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 __Ça veut qu'elle grandie, qu'elle aura de moins en moins besoin de nous, elle rencontrera d'autres personnes, elle tombera amoureuse, peut-être qu'elle se mariera et aura des enfants._

_ _Tu dramatises Nasir. Elle a à peine cinq ans. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tout ça arrivera._

_ _Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour elle deviendra une belle jeune femme après laquelle courront les hommes. Tu vois déjà comment elle reste coller à ce garçon_. Nasir attendait une réponse du Germain mais quand celle-ci ne vint pas il se retourna pour le regarder. Une expression d'incrédulité c'était installer sur le visage du blond mais elle se changea bien vite en colère.

_ _Moi vivant aucun homme ne touchera à la vertu de ma fille, celui qui essaiera goûtera au fer de mon glaive._ Cette fois c'était au tour de Nasir d'avoir l'air incrédule et il ne fut pas le seul plus d'un se retourna vers le couple après avoir entendu la déclaration d'Agron qui n'avait pas exactement parlé discrètement. Le Syrien ne bougea pas quand Agron se leva pour aller récupérer Freyja, n'épargnant pas au pauvre garçon à ses côtés un regard noir. Celui-ci n'en comprit pas la raison. Nasir reprit finalement ces esprits et partit rejoindre sa petite famille. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du partager ses pensées avec son Allemand. Il voyait déjà les futurs problèmes arriver et surtout plaignait le jeune garçon qui à coup sûr ferait maintenant l'objet d'une étroite surveillance de la part d'Agron.

Agron se réveilla le lendemain matin, les deux amours de sa vie l'entourant comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. il sentit une petite main se poser sur son visage. il tourna son regard vers Freyja.

_ _Pa ... pa_ .

Cela suffit à bien le réveiller.

_ _Freyja... tu as... tu as parlé_. Il sera la fillette contre lui avec son bras libre. _Bravo ma patit guerrière, je suis si fière de toi_. il sentit Nasir remuer sur son autre côté. _Et si tu faisais la même surprise à ton autre papa._

* * *

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé**. **Kiss Kiss les gens** **^^ _  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tout le temple était en ébullition depuis que les sentinelles sur le Vésuve avaient signalé l'arrivée imminente des Romains. Tous se préparaient au futur combat qui déterminera leur avenir, car il n'y avait que deux voies possibles, la victoire ou la mort. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre étaient évacués à l'arrière du temple où se trouvait le tunnel qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la forêt, et ainsi échapper aux Romains si l'issue du combat s'annonçait défavorable pour les anciens esclaves.

_ _Tu as bien compris Freyja, quoi qu'il se passe tu dois rester avec les autres enfants et bien écouter les adultes qui vous guideront_.

_ _Je ne veux pas._

Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi son premier mot Freyja avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'exprimer. Bien que dans un premier temps elle ne le fît qu'en la seule présence de Nasir et Agron, aujourd'hui elle n'hésitait pas à parler devant tout le monde même si cela restait le strict minimum en présence de personnes autres que le cercle le plus proche de ses deux pères. Ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses tantes et ses oncles. Nasir prit le visage de sa fille doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ _Freyja, le moment n'est pas propice aux caprices, aujourd'hui nous jouons notre liberté aussi bien que notre vie. Est-ce que tu comprends._ La petite fille mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

_ _Oui papa._

Nasir sentit son cœur sauter un battement comme à chaque fois qu'elle se référait à lui comme son père. Il en était tellement heureux mais peut-être ne si habituerait-il jamais. Le Syrien espérait vraiment que ce soir ne serait pas celui où il rejoindrait l'Hadès. Il n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de pensées, Agron arriva à leur hauteur.

_ _Je vais suivre Spartacus, nous allons au-devant des Romains pour les prendre par surprise. Cela vous laissera le temps d'évacuer le plus de monde possible._

Nasir savait que c'était le meilleur plan à suivre mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude de lui nouer le ventre, sachant que son amant serait en première ligne, bien qu'il connaisse les aptitudes du germain sûrement mieux que qui compte pour s'être entraîné si souvent avec lui. Il devait avoir foi en Agron.

Avant que le brun ne sache même ce qu'il faisait, il jeta ses bras autour de son géant blond et connecta leurs lèvres. Un instant déstabilisé, Agron se reprit bien vite et répondit au baiser de son Syrien avec la même ardeur. C'est tous leurs sentiments que le couple mettait dans cet échange. À contre cœur Nasir se détacha en premier.

_ _Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. Sinon je descendrai en enfer pour te botter les fesses._ Agron sourit ses deux fossettes qui avaient l'adoration de son amant.

_ _C'est une promesse._

xxxx

Les projectiles enflammés déferlaient sur le temple créant une panique aussi bien chez les rebelles que chez les Romains qui avaient investi les lieux.

_ _Que tout le monde se replie vers l'arrière du temple !_ Spartacus, Agron et Crixus réussissaient avec peine à maintenir les soldats romains hors du temple. Naevia, Nasir et Mira continuaient d'évacuer les autres.

Spartacus aperçut entrer Glaber, une attitude triomphale se traduisait dans sa démarche. La Thrace sentit la rage l'envahir comme un poison se propageant dans ses veines. Il s'avança vers le Romain mais ses bras furent retenus par ses amis.

Le Gaulois tente de lui faire entendre raison.

_ _Je comprends ce que tu ressens Spartacus, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue d'assouvir ta vengeance. Nous devons suivre le plan et leur barrer la route._

Agron prit trois cruches qui contenaient de l'huile et en tendit une à Spartacus.

_ _Nous devons nous dépêcher._

Spartacus ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ennemi mais il se résigna à ne pas aller à sa rencontre.

Les Romains se précipitèrent sur les trois anciens gladiateurs, mais leur chemin fut entravé par les flammes, laissant le temps aux rebelles de se replier.

Spartacus et les deux autres furent les derniers à sortir du temple. Toute la troupe commença à se faufiler entre les arbres mais le cri aussi soudain qu'inattendu de la guérisseuse les stoppa. La malheureuse avait maintenant une lance lui transperçant l'abdomen de part en part. La panique s'instaura parmi les autres. Spartacus fut contraint de prendre une décision rapide.

_ _Tous vers la montagne._ Agron le regard inquiet.

_ _Nous allons être bloquer là-haut._

 __C'est notre seule alternative._

xxxx

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les rebelles s'étaient réfugiés sur la montagne. Spartacus semblait attendre qu'une occasion se présente afin de pouvoir attaquer les Romains, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et la tension montait de plus en plus au sein du camp, l'épuisement presque total de la nourriture et du bois pour se chauffer ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation.

La petite famille d'Agron tentait de se réchauffer avec ce qui ne serait être un appelé un feu au vu de la taille de la flammèche qui manquait à tout instant de s'éteindre sous les attaques du vent glacial. Freyja tremblait dans l'étreinte du germain qui tentait au mieux de la protéger du froid grâce à son grand corps. Nasir était collé à son flan. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient n'offraient guère de protection face à la morsure du vent.

Agron tourna son attention vers leur chef debout au bord de la falaise ne cessant jamais d'observer leurs ennemis en contrebas.

_ _Cette fois les ruses ne marcheront pas_. C'était Crixus, assis en face du blond, qui venait de parler.

_ _Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour faire face aux Romains de front même avec l'avantage de la hauteur._

Naevia arriva à cet instant avec quelques morceaux de pain dans les mains. Elle s'assit auprès de son amant avant de distribuer sa part à chacuns. Le seul repas qu'ils auraient de la journée.

_ _Il n'y a plus assez à manger pour tout le monde. Nos réserves arrivent à leurs fins._

_ _Les esprits s'échauffaient déjà bien assez avant et cela ne va rien arranger._

Agron n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui Crixus regardait en particulier. Depuis plusieurs jours Némètes faisait des remarques acerbes à l'encontre de Spartacus et de ces décisions. Il s'avérait qu'au fil des jours de plus en plus de personnes se ralliaient à son avis. Si Spartacus n'arrivaient pas à calmer les esprits et unir à nouveau les rebelles à sa cause, ils seraient vraiment perdus.

_ _Papa j'ai encore faim._

Agron se concentra sur sa fille. Le cœur de l'allemand était douloureux face à la détresse de sa fille. La fillette qui n'était déjà pas très épaisse avait pratiquement perdu tout le poids qu'elle avait réussi à gagner quand ils étaient encore au temple.

_ _Tiens ma chérie, prends-le_.

Le père tendit son morceau de pain. Il pouvait aisément se passer de nourriture si cela signifiait que Freyja avait son ventre un peu plus rempli. Mais Nasir lui tendit aussitôt la moitié de son repas et ajouta avant que son amant ne puisse protester :

_ _Toi aussi il faut que tu manges, je ne veux pas entendre d'objection_. Agron accepta de bon cœur.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de ressasser les mêmes pensées. Il était un homme d'action, attendre sans rien faire n'était pas pour lui. D'autant plus quand il voyait Freyja et Nasir s'affaiblir peu à peu. Bien qu'il eût confiance en Spartacus pour les sortir de là une petite voix parasite ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait peut-être mieux tenter le tout pour le tout et partir à l'assaut des Romains. Agron avait de plus en plus de mal à la faire taire au fil des jours. Soudain Agron vit Donar et Gannicus se précipiter vers eux, un air de panique peignait leurs traits.

_ _Agron, Némètes et d'autres sont partis en découdre avec les Romains_. Le concerné laisser échapper un juron.

_ _Les fous. Nous devons avertir Spartacus_.

 __Nasir occupes-toi de Freyja._ Il déplaça la petite dans l'étreinte du syrien.

_ _Fais attention Agron_. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se précipiter avec les autres pour prévenir leur chef.

xxxx

L'ambiance déjà lourde avait atteint son plus bas niveau avec la mort de Mira, même si presque aucune larme n'était versée tous pleuraient à l'intérieur. Ils venaient de perdre une grande guerrière mais surtout leur ami.

Après l'altercation avec Némètes, Spartacus s'était assis à côté du corps envelopper de Mira, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre depuis des heures. C'était un spectacle des plus triste à contempler. Voir ainsi celui qui hier encore vainquait la plus grande légende de l'arène, n'était à cet instant plus qu'une ombre.

Spartacus vit de coin de l'œil une silhouette s'accroupir à côté de lui mais n'y porta son attention qu'à l'instant où deux petites mains prirent la sienne plus grande.

_ _Il ne faut pas être triste, l'âme de tante Mira est au ciel et elle veille sur nous maintenant._

Spartacus serra les mains de la fillette. Il aurait aimé avoir sa foi mais il y a longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en un quelques dieux, il avait vécu trop d'épreuves. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence et la contemplation.

_ _Si seulement nous pouvions l'enterrer pour qu'elle trouve vraiment le repos._

Freyja regarda autour d'elle avant qu'une idée ne germe dans sa tête. Sous le regard curieux de Spartacus elle se dirigea vers les racines et essaya d'en arracher sans grand succès. Le chef des rebelles la rejoignit et en coupa quelques-unes.

_ _Nous pouvons envelopper tante Mira dedans jusqu'à ce que nous redescendions de la montagne._

Spartacus acquiesça face à l'idée de la blonde, il ne voulait pas dire à la petite qu'au fond de lui il commençait à perdre l'espoir de repartir un jour vivant de cette montagne. Les deux travaillèrent en silence, Spartacus coupant les racines et Freyja les tressant le mieux possible autour du corps de la défunte, faisant preuve d'une grande habilité pour son âge.

Finalement seule la forme du corps de Mira se discernait et les deux se retrouvèrent encore une fois à se recueillir devant la dépouille de la jeune femme. Agron avait observé la scène de loin. Il éprouvait la plus grande fierté devant le cœur pur et compatissant de son enfant. Il espérait qu'elle le conserverait à jamais. Il voulait que sa fille puisse devenir une belle femme et vive libre, qu'elle puisse faire ses propres choix. Trouver quelqu'un comme lui avait trouvé Nasir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Donar qui vint l'avertir qu'il y avait du mouvement sur le sentier. Agron alla immédiatement prévenir Spartacus. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt.

_ _Que tout le monde se mette en position !_

Freyja fut soulevée par son père germain. Ils rejoignirent Nasir. Agron déposa la petite près de leur tente de fortune.

_ _Freyja tu ne bouges pas de là_.

Ses deux parents se placèrent ensuite devant elle, les armes au point, prêts. Mais c'est un homme seul qui se présenta devant eux. Elle entendu Agron jurer entre ses dents. Curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer, la fillette alla se coller à la jambe de Nasir pour observer la scène. Un homme qui semblait être du même peuple que Nasir se tenait en face de Spartacus. La fillette ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se disait entre son oncle Spartacus et l'homme mis à part le mot esclave.

Ses pères lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient plus des esclaves maintenant, qu'ils pouvaient décider de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Cela allait-il changer ? Freyja tira sur le pantalon de Nasir pour attirer son attention.

_ _Papa on va redevenir des esclaves ?_

La question de la fillette résonna parmi les rebelles, telle une sentence, se faisant l'écho de leurs pensées et alourdissant encore plus l'atmosphère. Nasir s'agenouilla devant la fillette et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_ _Jamais Freyja. Agron et moi te l'avons promis. Jamais plus nous n'auront à obéir aux ordres d'un maître._

_ _Si vous refusez de coopérer ce sera le châtiment de la croix pour les survivants de la prise de la montagne._ Ashur posa son regard de fouine sur Freyja. _Même les enfants ne seront pas épargnés._ Nasir plaqua la petite contre lui comme pour la protéger des paroles de l'autre syrien. Agron grognent comme un fauve s'avança vers l'ancien gladiateur. Mais les paroles de Némètes le stoppèrent.

_ _Moi je n'entends pas mourir aujourd'hui… Mais si ma mort est proche, c'est en homme libre que je lui ferai face !_ les autres rebelles crièrent. Leur accord et leur volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout redonnèrent de la confiance à Spartacus qui se permit même un petit sourire.

Ashur voyant qu'il avait perdu la partit entama une retraite mais c'était sans compter sur Crixus qui n'entendait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

_ _Nous n'en avons pas fini Ashur, toi et moi avons un compte à régler._

_ _Glaber attend mon rapport._

 __Je crois que ta tête sera une réponse plus qu'équivoque._

 __Je suis désarmé et blesser, tu ne trouveras aucun honneur dans une telle action._

_ _Au diable l'honneur c'est de vengeance dont il s'agit ici._ Le Gaulois s'apprêtait à ôter la vie du traître mais une commande mit fin à son geste. Naevia s'avança tremblante mais en même temps le regard déterminé.

_ _Arrête Crixus ! Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton honneur pour réparer le mien. C'est moi qui l'affronterai moi-même._

 __Naevia tu …_

 __Personne n'a plus souffert que moi aux mains d'Ashur. Personne ne mérite plus que moi de prendre sa putain de vie ! Avec sa mort c'est un renouveau qu'y met offert._ Les deux amants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Finalement Crixus céda.

_ _Qu'il en soit ainsi alors._ Les deux ennemis se firent face. Nasir envoya un regard inquiet à son amant devant la tournure des événements.

_ _Agron._

 __Nous devons respecter le choix de Naevia._

Les premiers coups furent échangés, l'inquiétude de Nasir ne fit que grandir. Ashur maîtrisait clairement le combat, il paraît les coups avec sérénité alors que la jeune femme mettait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce combat. Quand l'ancien gladiateur infligea la première blessure à Naevia, Nasir plaqua à nouveau Freyja contre lui, la tête de la petite blonde calée dans son cou empêchant cette dernière de regarder la scène qui se déroulait. La vérité était aussi que Nasir avait besoin de s'accrocher à la présence de sa fille comme pour se rassurer. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter quand Naevia se retrouva à genoux, la lame d'Ashur sous la gorge et subissant ses moqueries. L'amant d'Agron était prêt à venir en aide à son amie mais cette dernière renversa en un instant la situation. Ashur finit ses jours la tête détacher de son corps. Une fin misérable à l'image de la vie qu'il avait menée.

Agron relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait. Son amant se releva tenant leur fille dans ses bras. La petite partagea une étreinte, leurs trois fronts se touchant et les bras du germain encerclant les deux autres. Freyja ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais elle ne dit rien. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aimait quand ses pères la serraient ainsi et que tant qu'ils serraient là tout irait bien.

xxxx

Tous les rebelles se regardaient les bûchers où brûlaient les corps de leurs frères et sœurs, Spartacus et les autres se tenaient devant celui de leur amie Mira. enfin ils pouvaient lui offrir des funérailles et une dernière prière. Agron se rapprocha de son chef.

_ _Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Rome ne laissera pas la mort de Glaber impunie, elle va envoyer des légions à nos trousses._

_ _Qu'elle le fasse, nous les affronterons, car maintenant nous allons devenir une armée._ Agron le regarda d'un air incrédule. _Nous allons nous rendre aux mines et montrer à Rome de quoi nous sommes capables. qu'elle craigne notre fureur._


End file.
